This invention relates to a novel styrylpyridinium salt or a novel styrylquinolinium salt containing an acetal group useful for the preparation of a water-soluble highly photosensitive resin and to a method for the manufacture of the salt.
Water-soluble photosensitive resins are used in low-pollution type photoresists and photomilling materials. Recently, these photosensitive resins have come to receive attention for their usefulness as immobilizing carriers for enzymes and other bioactive substances.
As a photosensitive high-molecular compound suitable for such new uses, the inventors earlier developed a polymer possessing a stilbazolium residue [Refer to Ichimura & Watanabe: Chem., Lett., 1289 (1978)]. They continued a study with a view to imparting enhanced water solubility and improved photosensitivity to the polymer possessing the stilbazolium residue. They have, consequently, discovered that a water-soluble highly photosensitive resin can be obtained by using a method for incorporating a stilbazolium group into poly(vinyl alcohol) through the reaction of acetalization (U.S. Application Ser. No. 62,490, dated July 31, 1979).